You Two Stick Together
by beefturtle
Summary: Shawson/Lesbriela - Dawson gets a reality check when she realises the feelings she has been having for a certain blonde. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Anything For You

**A/N: Woo, here we go. Shawson fanfic, hopefully the beginning of many. Criticism is accepted, just don't bug me for updates. Enjoy reading! - B**

* * *

** Chapter 1: Anything For You**

* * *

Shay and Dawson were used to each others company. They spent their shifts together, they went out for drinks together, they were always seen together. They were a two-shot, mostly wherever Shay was, Dawson would follow or vice versa. Most of the guys were used to seeing them together, but everybody could agree something was different between them.

Shay walked into Firehouse 51 and found Dawson straight away, she heard some of the guys behind them chuckling to themselves.

"What's up with them?" Shay whispered to Dawson, throwing her thumb over her shoulder, gesturing to Otis and Severide.

"Who knows, they've been acting like that all week." Dawson rolled her eyes and scowled at the guys on the office chairs. "Grow up." She mouthed towards the giggling Otis.

"I- what?!" Otis feigned a hurt look and turned to Severide, sniggering again.

"So immature," Shay said as she climbed into the front of the ambulance, "Wouldn't believe they're grown men."

Dawson climbed into the passenger side of the ambulance and looked across at Shay and smiled, "They're big kids at heart, all of them."

"Yeah well, if it wasn't for you I'd have to put up with them all day." Shay grinned across at Dawson and pulled across her seat buckle, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

After attending 3 emergencies, the girls head back to the Firehouse to catch up with the others. They had been doing that since the beginning of the year, they would go back and let everyone know how things had got on during their day, have a gossip and possibly a drink.

"Hey girls, how was your day?" Casey approached them as they walked through the door.

Shay noticed Dawson's demeanor change as Casey stood in front of them, she self noted to confront Dawson about that later. "It was good. Hell of a busy one though, 3 emergencies in a day."

Casey gave a nod and patted them both on the shoulder as he walked between the two of them.

Shay turned to Dawson and raised her eyebrows and smirked, "You are so crushing on him."

"What?! Never..." Dawson's eyes went wide and faced her feet as they began walking over to the team.

"Don't even try to deny it, I can see your adorable side so either your hiding something or you're ill."

"Then maybe I'm ill," Dawson looked to her side and found Shay walking next to her. "Cos you've got it wrong." She gave a shaky laugh and tried to hide it, because she knew that she had been found out. She had been crushing on Casey since she first saw him and working around fire totally doesn't help the whole situation.

"_Sure... whatever you say._" Shay said with added sarcasm as she nudged the brunette in the ribs.

* * *

"Right so if everyone can sit down, I've got an announcement to make." Casey was standing on a step, looking across at all the team who were sitting around the table.

"If it's a new TV, I think I'm gunna have to sit down." Otis said as he relaxed back into his chair.

"Nope, not a new TV, something way bigger than that." Casey grinned, watching everyone stare at him as they sat down.

"Come on, then." Severide urged as he saw his best friend giddy with excitement.

"I'm getting married next week."

Shay turned around to see Dawson's face. Her mouth was just slightly open, her eyes were wide and shiny. Shay could see the tears forming in the corners and wanted to just throw her arms around her, but as soon as Shay stood up to walk towards her, Dawson ran off to the lockers.

* * *

"Gabby! Gabby, are you in here?!" Shay shouted out into the room, she heard sobs coming from the back corner of the room and started to walk towards them, "Hey, it's okay." Shay soothed as she found Dawson sitting on the bench, head in her hands and elbows resting on her knees, tears hitting the floor.

Shay rested her hand on Dawson's back, slightly rubbing it in circles, soothing the girls sobs. "So I guess I was right?" Shay finally said, laughing a little to lighten the mood.

"Shut up," Dawson laughed, smiling towards the blonde so Shay knew that she had cheered the girl up. "I just thought I had a chance, you know?"

"Hey, it's alright," Shay put her arm around the brunette and let her rest her head on her shoulder. "It'll be just fine." Shay let her head rest on top of Dawson's, letting the conversation stop for a while.

"Will you come with the bar with me tonight, just me and you?" Dawson looked up at Shay with pleading eyes, "I don't think I can deal with the whole, happy Mr and Mrs." She rubbed her temple with her forefinger, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Sure thing, anything for you." Shay smiled and patted the brunette on her head, "I was still right, though."

* * *

Leslie and Gabriela both sat in the nearly empty bar, both facing each other in a booth that was attached to the wall, they both had a glass of wine and they were chatting away, ignoring the strangers that walked in and out of the bar.

"So when did you realise you were actually gay?" Dawson started, running her finger around the rim of her glass, looking up at Shay's face every now and again.

"I can't actually remember, exactly, but I do remember my first crush was on a teacher. She was totally hot though, God..." Shay said casually, putting her elbow on the table and resting her head in her hand.

"_A teacher?_" Dawson chuckled and picked up her wine glass and took a sip out of it, "Really?"

"Well I just couldn't help myself." Shay laughed and looked into her drink with embarrassment, "It's stupid really."

"I don't think it's stupid," Dawson said, waiting for Shay to bring her face back up from her drink, "I think it's adorable."

"Really now?" Shay smirked and brought her other hand up to her chin, resting her head on both her hands, "So what about you, who was your first crush?"

"I uh- It was kind of like the cute-boy-next-door kinda crush." Dawson said, tilting her head to one side slightly as she shrugged.

"Aw, cute. How old were you?"

"Probably about seven," Dawson laughed it off again, "Ridiculous, right?"

"_I think it's adorable."_ Shay mocked Dawson's tone, smiling at the girl in front of her, receiving a slight slap on the arm from her.

"Be quiet." Dawson laughed again, taking another sip from her wine, thanking God that she had Shay to comfort her. It was a good night out.

**A/N: Tell me what you think, I know those Tumblr fangirls out there have been waiting for some Shawson/Lesbriela fanfics so I thought, why not? Thanks for reading! - B xo**


	2. Chapter 2: You're Inseparable

**A/N: Because of a certain person bugging me for the second chapter, here it is. - B**

* * *

**Chapter 2: You're Inseparable**

* * *

Severide poured himself a glass of water, standing in front of the sink, contemplating whether to confront Shay about seeing her and Dawson in the bar having drinks last night, he had seen them when the boys were all walking to a club further down the street. He faced the facts, he was just going to speak to her.

It was a while before Shay came down the stairs, wearing her usual bed attire, a baggy t-shirt with no pants. Kelly cleared his throat.

"I saw you and Dawson last night." Severide spoke up as soon as he saw Shay walking down the staircase.

"Okay..." Shay said as she ran her hand through her hair, walking towards the fridge, "Good morning to you too..."

"You looked pretty close." Severide leant across the worktop, leaning on his elbow, facing the fridge.

"Look... Severide, she was upset." Shay turned around and looked Severide in the eye.

"Yeah I get that, but you two were alone in the bar." He raised his eyebrows, sipping out of a glass of water which was on the side.

"She just needed a friend." Shay shrugged, closing the fridge door and standing next to him, leaning against the surface.

"_Sure._" Severide smirked.

"Severide, don't." She slapped his arm slightly and started to walk away.

"I'm just saying, you'd tell me if you were with her, wouldn't you?" He raised his voice slightly.

"You'd be the first person I'd tell." She turned around and gave him a smile.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Dawson had arrived on her shift earlier than Shay and she was still happy with last night. She loved spending time with Shay, although they spent most of the day together, out of work it seemed easier and not forced. It was refreshing.

"You look happy this morning," Otis grinned into the ambulance, "Something good happen last night?" He winked and started to walk away.

"Ugh, you guys make me sick." Dawson muttered to herself.

"Yeah, I know." Otis turned around and winked again.

Dawson was confused, the guys had been treating her weird all week, but now it was even worse.

"Hey, you," Shay said as she climbed into the back of the ambulance and sat down on the gourney. "Are you feeling a bit better today?" She offered a smile as she watched Dawson sit next to her.

"Yeah I guess so, the guys are treating odd this morning..."

"You too?" Shay's eye's widened. "They're just being idiots like usual." She muttered as she brushed a couple of crumbs from her trousers.

"Yeah, but it's different, they're worse." Dawson pulled a face of disgust as she looked out of the crack between the ambulance doors.

"Oh boys, we better go into the locker room and give the girls some privacy." Otis spoke up, so the girls could hear.

"What the fuck." Dawson muttered as she stood up to confront the boys.

Shay grabbed her arm and pulled her back down, "Don't. You'll just make them bug us more."

"But what the fuck do they mean." Dawson's brow furrowed as she looked at Shay, "Do you know?"

"I think I have an idea..." Shay looked down at her hands on her lap and started picking at the threads of her sleeve.

"What then?"

Shay muttered under her breath, her cheeks turning crimson red.

"I can't hear you..."

Shay cleared her throat and looked up at Dawson's face. "They think we're dating."

"Oh." Dawson's eyes widened and she ran her hand through her hair that had draped over her face.

"Yeah, exactly." Shay's eyes rolled as she leaned back against the cold, surface of the ambulance wall.

Dawson was speechless. She was completely stunned by what the guys had been thinking behind their backs, surprised by the understanding of the whole situation.

"Are you okay?" Shay asked again, leaning forward and placing her hand on Dawson's arm.

It was different this time, Dawson felt the warmth in Shay's touch, the stinging of the touch on her arm was clarifying the growing connection that she could feel between them. She looked up into Shay's eyes and got lost.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dawson smiled, Shay beamed back at her, feeling the warmth between the both of them, it was like the connection had been found, but what connection was it exactly... but it was comforting, being in each other's company.

* * *

After work, Shay had retired to her apartment and started watching several television shows, relaxing on the couch. She overheard Severide on the phone to somebody, arranging a meet up.

"Who're you talking to?" She turned the television off and headed over to the kitchen area, standing in front of Kelly who was leaning against the sink.

"Casey." He mouthed, nodding and listening to the voice from the receiver.

"Sure." Shay said, hopping so she could catch the worktop and sit on it. She waited for the call to finish. "So what're you planning?" Shay questioned, pulling her legs up on the worktop, sitting crossed-legged, watching Severide's every move.

"A party." Severide shrugged, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a beer. "Thought maybe this year we could have a Halloween party, hold it here, invite everyone from the station." He returned to his place by the sink and took a swig of his beer bottle.

"Sounds pretty awesome, dress up, or not?" Shay put her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her hands. "'Cos it's not Halloween without the costumes." She grinned.

"Of course, you can invite Dawson, can't you?" Severide smirked, "I mean, you're inseparable, pretty much."

"I wish you'd let that go, but sure, I'll invite her." Shay nodded and climbed off of the worktop, heading back over to her space on the couch.

"Stop smirking to yourself, Shay."

"Stop reading me like a book, Severide."

* * *

**A/N: So as Halloween is coming up, I thought I'd write in a little party, seeing as Lauren and Monica like Halloween so much. So tell me what you think, thank you for the follows/favourites/views, it means a lot! Thanks for reading. - B xo**


	3. Chapter 3: May I Take This Dance

**A/N: As it's Halloween tomorrow, I'll leave you all with this. Hope you like this chapter, thanks for reading. - B**

* * *

**Chapter 3: May I Take This Dance**

* * *

Shay was still sitting in her apartment, contemplating whether to order in Chinese or Italian, she took out her phone and it began buzzing in her hand. Her face lit up and she smiled as she saw: '1 New Message from - Dawson' flash on the screen.

She opened the text and it read: "Can I come over? I've got Italian take-out if you want some xo". _Perfect._

She tapped the response: "Yeah, sure thing, I've got something to ask you anyway :) xo" She put the phone back in her pocket and tucked her knee's under her chin. Her night was sorted.

* * *

Dawson's heart fluttered as she read the text message over and over again, Shay wanted to ask her something. She was betting that it wasn't what she thinks it is going to be. But still, she wanted to spend the evening with her best friend.

She pulled the Italian take-out off of the table and left her apartment, walking towards the apartment complex further into the town.

* * *

"Italian delivery!" Dawson shouted through the letter box, causing Shay to jump up from the couch. "Well, the food is Italian anyway."

"Took your time." Shay laughed as she opened the door, letting the brunette enter. "Did you walk here?"

"Yeah, the food might be a bit cold, so do you mind if I heat it up?" Dawson put the bag of food on the kitchen work top and walked further into the apartment.

"Yeah, sure thing. I'll heat it up." Shay said as she grabbed the bag and walked further into the kitchen, taking the food out of the bag.

"So what did you wanna ask me?" Dawson questioned, following Shay into the kitchen area and sitting on one of the stalls.

"Oh yeah," Shay turned around from the work top and faced the brunette, "Severide is throwing a party for Halloween and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Shay shrugged.

"Me... With you..." Dawson's stomach felt light and she could feel the butterflies slowly starting to rise.

"Yeah, you know... It's not a date though, just as friends." Shay turned back around to the food and started heating it in the microwave.

"Oh," She felt a bit disappointed, but she knew it was sensible. "Sure thing." She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Yeah, it's fancy dress, you can't celebrate Halloween without having costumes." Shay turned back around and leant across the surface.

"Are we going to go with a theme between us, or..." Dawson gestured to the both of them, "You know, like Hansel and Gretel or something?"

"Well I'm going to dress up as a princess, so..." Shay chuckled slightly.

"Well It's hardly like I can dress up as a prince." Dawson jokingly gestured towards her own boobs.

"Good point." Shay agreed.

"Well, I'll guess I'll leave it as a surprise." Dawson smirked, looking across to Shay.

"Oh really?" Shay quirked her eyebrow and smirked.

"Yes, really." Dawson walked over to Shay and started to prepare the pasta.

"Thanks for bringing this over, by the way, I was just wondering what I was going to eat." Shay walked over next to Dawson and helped to prepare the meal.

"Guess I'm kinda like your saviour."

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

The room was filled with familiar faces, some not so much familiar as they were caked with layers of fake scars, make-up and masks. Shay was wearing a beautiful, light blue dress, with jewels encrusted around her waist, making her sparkle slightly.

"Wow, you look amazing." Severide smiled down at Shay, "Really, wow..." He was wearing a brown waistcoat over a overly baggy off-white shirt. He had a compass hanging out of his pocket and a sword in his belt.

"Wow, yourself. Pirate... I guess." Shay squinted through the slight darkness of the room, "Have you seen Dawson, I've looked around and she said she was gunna surprise me with her outfit, so I don't even know what I'm looking for."

"Nah, she text me this morning thought, she said she's coming." Severide shouted slightly over the music that had began pumping through the speakers. "Just have a good time, she'll find you." Severide backed away and started pushing his way through the many people that had crowded the room.

_'Where the fuck is she?' _Shay thought as she slightly danced her way around the room, pushing through masses of people.

Shay was at the punch bowl that was in the kitchen, pouring herself another cup of the slightly alcoholic beverage. It was Halloween for all she cared, she wanted to have a good time. Suddenly a masked figure made their way into the kitchen area and started pouring a drink.

"Hey." Shay greeted them, holding out her hand. "I'm Leslie, but most of my friends call me Shay."

The stranger held Shay's hand but didn't shake it, they pulled the hand up to their face and kissed it. From what Shay could see across the dim light of the room, the stranger was dressed as _'Zorro'._

"Nice costume." Shay complimented as she slightly blushed at the stranger's actions.

"I could say so yourself." The person muttered. "So what do you think, may I take this dance?"

"Of course." Shay followed the mysterious figure out to where everyone was dancing, following the figure which was holding her hand. "So, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"I'm pretty sure you know who I am." The other person turned, taking Shay's other hand, and they began dancing to the beat of the music, "My, I'm surprised you haven't guessed yet."

Shay glanced at the person's body for a second. That voice. It was so like... '_No. It can't be.' _She thought to herself breifly. "Dawson?!" Shay stopped dancing and moved her hand to the mask on the person's face, lifting it slightly. "You totally got me!" Shay burst out laughing at Dawson.

"I told you, I ain't no prince." Dawson started laughing with the blonde, "You look beautiful, by the way."

"I... thank you." Shay blushed, immediately turning shy. "You look gorgeous too, even if you are Zorro." Shay smiled, grabbing Dawson's hands and beginning to dance again.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Shay." Dawson chuckled, joining her dancing to the beat again.

"You'd better, Dawson." She laughed. _'Yep.'_ She thought to herself. _'Best. Halloween. Ever.'_

* * *

**A/N: There's Chapter 3 for you! I hope you enjoyed reading, thanks for all of the follows and reviews and things. Keep it up, chapter 4 later this week – B xo**


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward Mornings

**A/N: If anyone has any ideas for the story, let me know. Here's chapter 4. - B**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Awkward Mornings**

* * *

_ '__Where the hell am I?'_ Shay thought as she stretched out her legs as far as she can to get her body working properly, her head was pounding and her stomach burned. She was in a room she didn't really recognize, she stretched her arms out to the side and accidentally hit a person next to her.

Shay's brain went from sleepy haze to panic within a couple of seconds. She was in an unfamiliar room, with a person laying next to her in a bed. Hell, a couple of years back this would have been a good way to wake up, but now, it was just unprofessional.

"Ugh, what time is it?" The other person yawned and Shay's eyes bulged. Her head span towards the person in the other side of the bed. That's when Shay turned crimson red, panicking slightly at the sight before her.

Dawson sat up and turned towards her alarm clock, surprised to find a person already sitting there.

"Oh." Dawson awkwardly smiled, pulling the sheet from her body and realizing she was in nothing but a t-shirt and her underwear.

"Yeah." Shay diverted her eyes from Dawson's bare legs and looked across the room at the pictures on the wall.

"Um..." Dawson pulled the sheet back over herself and looked over at Shay who was wearing a baggy black t-shirt and nothing on her legs also, Dawson couldn't help but let her eyes linger for a lasting moment.

"Yeah, hi." Shay coughed, breaking Dawson's attention.

"I uh..." Dawson started but couldn't find the words to explain the situation they were in.

"Let's just forget about this." Shay started, turning to her best friend and reached out to put her hand on Dawson's shoulder.

"What if I don't want to?" Dawson pulled away from Shay's grip and stood up out of the covers.

"What do you mean?" Shay's brow furrowed as she stood up out of the bed also and walked towards Dawson, who was standing at the doorway, leaning against the frame and staring at the blonde.

"We can't just forget this, really." Dawson shrugged, gesturing to herself and the blonde in front of her, "It means something to me."

"I've done it plenty of times before, Gabby." Shay rolled her eyes and stood in front of the placing her hand just below Gabby's and leaning on it, "Get out of someone else's bed in the morning and run away."

"Yeah and you haven't seen them for the rest of your life, we see each other everyday." The brunette explained, pulling away from the blonde and turning back into the room and walking over towards her dresser.

"Yeah okay, good point. But look, I got drunk, I have no fucking clue how I ended up here." Shay raised her voice a little but realized Dawson's heartbroken look at that followed her across the room, "Gabby... I'm sorry, I just..."

"Whatever." Dawson cut her off and began to walk out of the room again.

"No, don't leave.." Shay's voice broke half way through her sentence as she saw Dawson turn out of the doorway. "Please." Her voice was barely audible as Dawson shut the door behind her.

"I'll be downstairs." Dawson yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

* * *

Shay stood in Dawson's bedroom and wondered what to do. She pulled out her phone and called the first person she knew could help. She dialled Severide's number and waiting a couple of rings.

"Kelly, I've fucked up." Shay's voice cracked over the line, she held back her tears as she realized she's messed up her whole friendship.

"What's up this time, did you sleep with another hooker and forget to pay?" Severide chuckled from the other end of the line.

"Shut up, I'm serious." The tone evident in her voice, automatically stopped Severide from chuckling away to himself.

"Okay," He dragged out the word, generally confused by the situation, "What happened? Where even are you? Last time I saw you, you were hitting the shots with Dawson in the kitchen." Severide recalled, giving Shay as much information as he could.

"I woke up in someone else's house." She dead-panned, overrunning the morning's happenings in her head once again.

"Oh," Severide paused, "Right. So what happened?"

"Well I woke up and I realized who I was sleeping next to." Shay shrugged to herself, still pressing her phone to her left ear.

"Right..." Severide dragged on the word again, "How can I help you, though?"

"Just... can you pick me up from Dawson's house in about 20 minutes?" Shay's stomach churned as she knew Kelly would have a smirk spread across his face.

"Did you just say..."

"Yes I said Dawson's house, now can you come and get me."

"I guess so," Kelly answered, "Be ready to go when I get there."

"Thanks."

Shay ended the call and pulled on her jeans that she found at the bottom of the bed, she picked up remaining items of clothing and bundled them under her arm.

* * *

Dawson sat at a chair at her dining room table and stared at the wall, unable to understand what had happened last night and how Shay had ended up in her apartment when she heard someone coming down the stairs. She waited for Shay to enter the room before saying anything.

"I'm sorry." Dawson gave a half-hearted smile as Shay walked towards her.

"I'm just going to go." Shay shrugged, turning away towards the front door.

"You don't have to, I could make you breakfast or something..." Dawson spoke up, trying to get Shay to stay with her.

"Yes I do, Severide is coming to pick me up soon." Shay turned back around and looked at the woman sitting at the table.

"You told him..." Dawson said with a confused look, making sure to put emphasis on every word.

"Gabby, he's just coming to pick me up. He won't say a word."

"Okay." She shrugged, turning her attention back to the wall in front of her.

The silence was deadly in the room, Shay just stood staring at the brunette at the table, unable to say anything else or really understand what was happening.

"So I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure."

Shay quickly headed out of the door and saw Severide's car sitting in the driveway, she quickly hopped into the passenger seat and tried to forget about the entire morning. Bundling her leftover clothes in her lap, she rested her elbow on the side of the car and put her head in her hand. She had really screwed up.

* * *

**A/N: Stay with me, Shawson is endgame! I promise. - B xo**


	5. Chapter 5: Take That Chance

**A/N: Here you go, I should be doing coursework but who cares. Have some Shawson. - B**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Take That Chance**

* * *

Shay slammed the door after Severide walked past her, she walked straight through the apartment and went up the staircase and straight to her room. She jumped face first into a pile of pillows and sighed. Hell, she didn't like commitment, the last time she was committed she got dumped and found out a few years later that she was married and a child on the way. Commitment wasn't good to her, she was committed to the few fish she tried to keep a year back, they died too. She had just given up.

"You know, you could try it," A voice came from the doorway, Shay twister her neck and raised her head, her blonde hair dragging over her face as she squinted to Severide leaning against the door frame. "I'm serious, you two are practically a match made in heaven."

"She's straight." Shay stated as she drooped her head back into the mound of pillows sighing again as she felt the weight of Kelly press into the bed next to her, his hand reached out and rested between her shoulders, he rubbed her back slightly.

"Really? Because I tried hitting on her and she was so not into me." Kelly shrugged to himself as he kept his hand on Shay's back, still slightly rubbing in a circular motion to try and comfort the blonde.

"She's practically in love with Matt, I know she wants to try it with me, and don't get me wrong, I want to too, but she has it bad for Casey and I just can't be with her if she's going to be like that," Shay sighed as she lifted her head up and tucked her hands underneath her chin, propping her head up, "Why are women so confusing?" Shay closed her eyes.

"I thought you'd be used to that by now," Severide slipped, automatically regretting it. "I don't mean you, nope, no I do not." He said backing away from the bed as quickly as he could as he realised the girl on the bed was rising.

"You better run." Shay picked up a pillow and threw it at the doorway where Kelly had just ran out of, she didn't move off of the bed, instead she crossed her legs and rested her elbows on her knees, resting her head in her hands, looking down into her lap, _'Thank God for Severide.' _She thought.

* * *

Dawson was still sat in the same position, she was contemplating all of the things that could branch off from this situation. She could sort this out, right? Of course she could, this was Leslie Shay she was dealing with, her best friend.

Dawson dragged herself from the chair and back into the bedroom to pick up her jeans from the floor, she took her phone out of her pocket and checked for any messages.

**From Severide: You and me need a talk – K**

Dawson sighed as she clicked reply, she knew this would have been coming. Severide was like Shay's big brother, he was always there to help her. It was sweet, he would always check on her every now and then, Dawson kind of expected that she would get a text from him at some point anyway.

**To Severide: Yeah I know. - G**

She pulled her jeans back on and tied her hair up as she sat back on the bed. Sighing as she pulled the covers over her back as she sat cross-legged gripping her phone in her hand. Surely if she couldn't sort it out, maybe a little help wouldn't hurt? Her phone buzzed and the screen lit up with another message.

**From Severide: If you want a chance you better take it and not regret it. - K**

She blinked a few times before tapping a response back.

**To Severide: I know. - D**

* * *

The firehouse was quiet, the boys were watching the TV in the lounge area and Shay was cleaning out the ambulance. The sound of the clattering and clashing of random pieces of equipment in the ambulance was stirred by the clearing of a throat.

Shay turned her head and saw the figure standing in the doorway of the ambulance. She immediately turned her vision back to her hands where she was folding sheets.

"Look, I know you probably don't want to talk to me." Dawson said as she sat down in the seat across from the gourney.

"It's quite the opposite actually." Shay shrugged as she didn't take her attention away from the sheets. She kept herself busy as the silence returned for a few minutes.

"Severide text me and said something I've been thinking about all of last night and all of this morning." Dawson confessed, gaining Shay's attention as she span around and sat on the folded sheets, keeping her hands behind her for support.

"What did he text you exactly?" Shay questioned as she raised an eyebrow at Kelly's actions, she had told him several times to not interfere with her problems, unfortunately he just can't stay out.

"He told me that if I wanted a chance with you I should take it," Dawson swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, making her voice shake as she spoke. "So I've decided to take it."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Shay was confused by what was happening as she watched the brunette stand up from the chair on the opposite side of the ambulance. Dawson was standing in front of her and smiled slightly as she looked down at her feet.

Dawson grabbed one of Shay's hands and took it in both of hers, she circled her thumb over Leslie's knuckles. She looked up at her face and swallowed yet another lump that had formed in her throat. "I said, I'm taking that chance."

"Gabby, I.." Shay stuttered, looking at Dawson's face in front of hers, she could of sworn that her face was getting closer.

Suddenly the alarms around them were set off, and Dawson jumped back into the real world, she stepped away from the blonde and into the front of the ambulance. Strapping herself in and getting ready to tend to another emergency.

_'Well fuck.' _Shay thought to herself as she jumped into the front of the ambulance and staring across at her partner. _'That just happened.'_

* * *

**A/N: I kinda love the idea of Shay/Severide as roomates, so I thought I'd add a bit of that. Tell me what you think. - B xo**


	6. Chapter 6: It's Just How I Am

**A/N: Again I should be doing coursework but here is some Shawson. - B**

* * *

**Chapter 6: It's Just How I Am**

* * *

Dawson laid on her back staring at the ceiling and listening to her own breathing for a while, she missed her chance today, completely missed it, that alarm fucking ruins everything. She just stared for a while thinking about that night with Shay.

* * *

_She pretty much remembered everything, she wasn't drunk at all, yeah sure, she had a few drinks, she was getting a bit tipsy when Shay crawled across the kitchen floor of Shay's apartment reaching for the vodka bottle on the floor. Dawson sunk down on her legs against the cabinet and sat in front of the blonde blocking her reach from the bottle and taking it in her own hand, she shook it a little at Leslie and put it down back at her side._

"_No more for you." Dawson smirked as she watched Shay's face twist from confusion to anger._

"_No! I'm partying!" Shay shouted and launched herself over Dawson's legs laying across them and attempting to reach for the bottle again. She wriggled her way across Dawson's legs until she slipped off her lap and onto the floor. "Pleeeeeeease?" Shay pouted as she crossed her legs and pleaded to her friend, dropping her head to the floor and pressing her forehead to the floor._

"_I think you've had too much," Dawson laughed as she stood up and reached down to pull Shay up by her shoulders, "Drink this." Dawson said as she ran the tap and poured a glass of water for her friend._

"_No no no, I don't want that." She pushed Gabby's hand with the cup in away from her face, she left her hand on her arm and grinned up in Dawson's face, "I want you."_

_That's when it all started to happen, Dawson couldn't speak at all as the blonde wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging her and letting her head fall into the crook of her neck. Dawson felt Shay's hands go underneath her top and circling her fingers on her skin at the bottom of her back._

"_No, you don't.." Dawson pushed Shay off of her and walked out of the kitchen and towards the door._

"_I do! I really do!" Shay tried to run after her but stumbled on her footing as she slurred her words due to her blood alcohol levels._

"_No, Leslie you are drunk and I know what you're like when you're drunk." Dawson turned around and saw her friend leaning against table and holding herself up, "Exactly, you're too drunk to function right now."_

"_No I am not! I'm trying to tell you that I like you." Shay placed both of her hands on the table to try and keep herself up and trying to keep the contents of her stomach down._

"_Leslie, stop it." Dawson rolled her eyes as she placed her hand on the door handle and turned away from her friend._

"_I won't fucking stop it Gabby, I like you, I really do." Shay blinked at the back of her friend, she tried to walk again, making her way across the room avoiding the chairs and the empty plastic cups that were scattered across the floor. "Please believe me."_

"_Shay, please, I know you're drunk and I know you like me, we're best friends..." Dawson turned around and faced the blonde who was much closer than she expected, she jumped back and her back pressed against the door._

"_No... I 'like' you, like I like you, like you. You know..." Shay overly gestured with her hands and watched Dawson's face. Her mouth dropped open slightly and her eyes bulged._

"_I'm sorry." Shay said shrugging and stepping slightly closer to the brunette, "It's just how I am."_

_It was seconds after the words left Shay's mouth that Dawson just couldn't help herself, she knew it was wrong, she was her best friend, but what if she wasn't lying, what if the alcohol was bringing out the truth. She leant forward and kissed her, it was just then that she realised the spark. As Shay brought herself closer and pressed Dawson against the door, they kissed and it wasn't aggressive, it wasn't rushed, it was sensitive, it was almost romantic, and all Dawson could think about was the fireworks that were set off inside of her, she felt it ignite inside of her, something completely new._

_Dawson opened her eyes and pulled her head back to the door, letting Shay's lips detach from her own, she looked at her face for a little while, just breathing and thinking about what just happened._

"_I've gotta go."_

"_No you don't."_

"_Yeah, I do."_

"_Then let me come with you..."_

* * *

Dawson was stirred from her thoughts when her phone started buzzing in her pocket, she picked it up and saw Shay's name flashing on the screen, she sat up and pressed the accept button.

"_Hey you, I was gunna go down to the bar with th-"_

"I need to talk to you about that night." Dawson interrupted her speech was fast, she kind of regretted saying it but she knew she had to, she ran her hand through her hair.

"_Oh, okay..." _Shay breathed, _"So do you want to talk about it now or..."_

"Oh, no I can't do it over the phone." Dawson looked around her room, like she was looking for something, but she just needed a distraction from the feeling that was growing in her stomach, "I'll come by the bar later and we can talk then, okay?"

"_Sure thing, I think we need to finish our conversation from earlier too..."_

_Fuck._ Dawson's internal mindset started to freak out, she started to panic, "I uh- sure."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later!" Shay beamed into the receiver as she sat outside of the bar.

"Bye." Dawson replied shyly, silently hitting herself for what she had just arranged, she wasn't ready for this conversation, she just couldn't process what was happening.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this'll be interesting! Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be up over the weekend, if not I am so sorry, coursework is kicking my ass. - B xo**


	7. Chapter 7: It's You

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, they all mean the world to me. Not sure what you'll think about this chapter, it might be a bit rushed... But tell me what you think. - B**

* * *

**Chapter 7: It's You**

* * *

Dawson had been sitting there for a while, she had a couple of shots but she had to stay sober for this conversation. She had to tell her now or it was never going to happen, Dawson wasn't scared... Of course she wasn't, she was Gabby Dawson, Firehouse 51's badass. She could do this. It was just Leslie Shay... Actually, that wasn't such a good thing... This was Leslie Shay, her gorgeous best friend that she had been crushing on since forever...

Dawson sat at the bar, glancing over at the door whenever it opened, she had to do this, she had to tell Shay about her feelings, she didn't care what happened, but keeping them bottled up inside was killing her, seeing her at work, acting as friends, it was too difficult for her to just act that way any more, the feelings that she had discovered weren't what she thought they were... it wasn't just a crush any more.

The door opened again and Dawson spotted the blonde as soon as she walked in, Shay gave her a smile as she made her way over to the bar, sitting next to the brunette. "Hey, you." She offered as she wrapped her legs around the stool facing Dawson. She placed her elbow on the bar surface and rested her chin on her hand. "You sounded stressed on the phone, what's going on?" Shay questioned as she glanced over at Dawson who was playing with her hands on the surface.

"I keep thinking about things that have happened, you know, things that might change relationships between people and it's just messing my mind up." Dawson confessed.

"Just in general, or is there a special case?" Shay gestured towards the brunette with both of her hands. Dawson nodded with a smile and turned to her hands again, tapping her thumbs together, thinking of how she could say this properly.

"Definitely a special case, in fact it's quite complicated," Dawson began, addressing her tangled fingers. "I like this person... but they are sort of off limits."

"Casey." Shay nodded as she watched Dawson stiffen in her seat at the mention of his name, "We all know that already."

"Not Casey, I was just crushing on him to try and fix this whole situation." Dawson closed her eyes and shook her head violently, "This is the complicated part."

"_Oh... okay._" Shay's eyebrows furrowed as she watched the brunette turn towards her.

"This person that I like..." Dawson started again, scrunching her face as she closed her eyes, desperately thinking of a way to explain her feelings.

"Who is it, Gabby? Do I know them?" Shay placed her hand reassuringly on Dawson's leg.

"Yeah I guess you could say you know them pretty well." Dawson scoffed as she rubbed her temple with her index finger.

"Who is he?" Shay leant forward and spoke calmly towards the brunette, seeing that she was finding this difficult.

"That's the point... the person I like isn't a he." Dawson stated bluntly as she turned back around to the bar, placing her hands back on the surface and rubbing her fingers together, not looking towards the blonde.

"Oh. Well if it's Hallie, yeah that definitely a no-go-zone sweetie, it totally makes sense that you were totally hitting on Casey to get to Hallie and-" Shay began to ramble, using her hands to overly gesture what she was talking about.

"Shay stop." Dawson laughed, Shay stopped talking and watched the brunette as Dawson turned her attention back to her hands that were tangled on the surface in front of her. "It's not Hallie, It's not any of the guys, _It's you_."

"Oh." Shay raised her eyebrows slightly, she smirked slightly at the situation, she seemed kind of pleased that the brunette was raising this now.

"Now you see my problem." Dawson sighed as she turned around to face the smirking blonde.

"Well I can see why you think it's a problem, but it's not a problem." Shay shrugged as she span her legs around the stool, wrapping them around the metal bars.

"What do you mean?" Dawson's face twisted into a confused look as watched the blonde.

"What do you think I mean?" Shay smirked as she drummed her fingers on the bar surface, looking at the variety of drinks that were displayed.

"Shay, stop playing games with me." Dawson laughed slightly, but keeping her tone serious. She shoved the blonde's shoulder as she tore one of her hands away from the other.

"Hey, ouch!" Shay feigned a hurt look as she rubbed her shoulder, " But no, I'm not playing games, I know that you know what I mean." Shay turned back to Dawson and raised an eyebrow at her. '_I know she remembers.' _She thought to herself.

"Wait do you remember that night..." Dawson's gut flipped in it's place, giving her a sickly feel.

"Crystal clear." Shay smiled at the brunette as her face dropped, "Hey, it's okay, I kinda intended on you to remember it."

"_Well then_." Dawson's eyes bulged out of her head, she spotted the bartender walk past and shouted back at him, "Can we get four vodka shots here?" Dawson patted the bar and turned to the blonde again.

"Four's a bit too much for you Dawson, plus, those shot glasses there show you've already started the party." Shay pointed to the two empty shot glassed that were pushed to the centre of the bar.

"Two for me, two for you. We can party together." Dawson laughed slightly. "I like it when it's just us."

They both watched the bartender place the shots on the surface, they both took one in their fingers and toasted to each other.

"I like it too." They both shot back the liquor to the backs of their throat, cringing as it burned down their necks, opening their eyes and looking at each other intently.

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it. Finally! Next up some cutie/fluffy Shawson I think. - B xo**


	8. Chapter 8: Bad Romance

**A/N: ****Okay, this is short. Very short. But I'm hoping you'll like it. - B**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bad Romance**

* * *

"I'm telling you, I was trying to get to sleep and all I could here was them giggling and laughing at each other, I mean it was sweet and everything... almost too sweet, I think I actually got diabetes." Severide leant back on his chair and kicked his feet up onto the desk, his boots leaving a dusty mark on the worktop, he faced Mills and Casey who were also laid-back in their office chairs and were staring at him intently.

"Damn, and I thought she was into me." Mills said as he rubbed his head with his hand and closing his eyes.

"She already told you she was gay, Mills, get a grip." Severide laughed as he threw an empty plastic cup at the younger boy.

Mills shook his head as he spoke, "Oh, no not Shay, I mean't Dawson."

"Yeah, I don't understand myself, she was totally flirting with me the other day..." Casey sat forward, putting his elbows on his knees and watching Severide.

"I don't know, maybe she's just confused, I'm just happy for her, you know..." Severide shrugged as he grabbed a cup that was filled with water off of the desk and taking a sip of it, "It's not just her though, Shay's had a tough time, they're good for each other."

"Do they even know that you know?" Mills questioned as he attempted to balance the plastic cup on his finger, concentrating on the cup but addressing Severide at the same time.

"I'm not sure, I mean, Shay knows I'm at the apartment, I'm pretty sure they were both drunk though..."

"How do you know that?"

"I've never known two grown women do an acoustic rendition of Bad Romance by Lady Gaga sober, Mills, I'm pretty sure they had some liquor in there." Severide chuckled as he shot back the remaining water in his cup and stood away from his chair.

"Good point." Mills said, raising his eyebrows as his cup fell from his hand onto the floor, looking towards Severide who was walking towards the ambulance.

* * *

They had both been cleaning for hours, whenever they weren't saving lives, they were cleaning and cooking.

"You know, sometimes I wish we could hire a cleaner for this ambulance." Dawson sighed as she picked up a cloth from the seat next to her, running it across the floor of the ambulance she was crouched on.

"It's all part of the job Dawson, you're getting paid for it." Shay looked up from the floor and turned around to face the brunette, giving her a smirk.

"Not getting paid enough." Dawson scoffed as she tucked the sheets into the gourney and ran a cloth down the metal poles.

"Who's not getting paid enough for what?" Severide popped his head from around the door and leaned into the ambulance, grinning at the two girls who were cleaning.

"Oh, nothing." Shay waved off the question, leaning back down and mopping her wet cloth across the floor again.

"So, I was meaning to ask you, what was going on last night?" Severide smirked as he saw Dawson's face freeze and her eye's bulge slightly, "I mean... not that I'm bothered or anything, it's just I was mistaken when I thought I heard a Lady Gaga tribute entering my apartment, but I was sadly disappointed."

"Yeah, about that..." Shay started, who was cut off by Dawson standing up and speaking up.

"Well, can't I have fun with my_ girlfriend_?"

* * *

**A/N: It's short, but trust me, the next one will be muuuuuuuch longer. Until another time. - B xo**


	9. Chapter 9: Liar

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait, I have not forgotten! Coursework and stuff has been getting me down, and I've gotta try and sort out my time handling. But here we go.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Liar**

* * *

The eeriness of the silence hung over the three who stood inside of the ambulance, Dawson was slightly smiling and Severide couldn't help but notice the blonde's face of confusion.

"What do you mean girlfriend?" Shay's eyes narrowed as she watched the brunette in front of her.

"I think you know what I mean by girlfriend, Les." Dawson cocked her head to one side as she watched the blonde cross her arms over stomach.

"Yeah, but I think I have to have a say in the whole decision..." Shay lifted an arm and rubbed her temple with an index finger and she closed her eyes.

"But I thought y-" Gabriela started, but was cut off by the blonde.

"Don't even think about it Gabby, sure, I like you, sure I'd be your girlfriend, but not now." Shay closed her eyes and turned away from Dawson, throwing her hands into a medical kit and sorting out the various amounts of bottles and bandages.

"What do you mean not now?" Dawson's eyes filled with tears, but she fought to not let them fall. "I thought..."

"I'm just gunna go." Kelly waved his hands and stepped out of the ambulance, pacing away quickly as he could to find the other guys.

"I can't believe you." Dawson shook her head, letting a single tear drop from her eye and rolling down her cheek, she blinked the rest of the tears away and crossed her arms over her chest, sitting down on the gourney and wrapping her legs around the metal frame which joined the wheels to the bed.

"Dawson, I'm sorry. You know I don't really do the commitment and I just can't do this to you after Clar-" Shay turned around, watching Dawson tilt her head as she watched her knees, her back

"Don't even mention her name."

"I'm so sorry." Shay stood up and reached out to put a hand on Dawson's slightly shaking shoulder.

Dawson pulled away from the blonde and turned to face the her, showing her that her eyes were streaming, slightly pink around the corners. "No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for thinking that you might of changed." Dawson sobbed as she stood up, walking out of the ambulance.

* * *

Severide sensed that Shay coming home this late wasn't going to be pretty. He had a cup of coffee waiting for her as he heard several groups of people down on the street whooping and cheering as they passed past his apartment. It was late, the darkness had only awakened the night life of Chicago on Friday nights. Severide didn't really enjoy the party lifestyle, and plus, he knew from what had happened earlier that day, he would stay home to talk to Shay.

He leant across the worktop, staring out across of the apartment, sipping a whisky that he had made for himself and waiting for Shay to come home. He had to talk some sense into her. It wasn't right for her to snap at Dawson like that, they were friends, well – they were...

Severide was disturbed from his thoughts as the door of his apartment swung open and hit the wall, which was quickly followed by a swaying blonde who stumbled into the apartment, muttering things under her breath as she reached for the door and failed several times.

"You're home late," He spoke up, watching the blonde fall to her knees and pull on the bottom of the door. She stretched out across the floor and whimpered up at him. "Don't even think of doing that with me, I need to speak to you when you're sobered up." Severide walked over to the lump on the floor and picked up her arm, pulling her up to her feet.

"I don't wanna walk." She cried, letting her body fall limp as the man dragged her across the the room.

"Leslie, get up." Severide rolled his eyes at the blonde who had dramatically fallen to the floor.

"I don't wanna." Shay muttered into the floor, letting her legs drag behind her.

"Come on!" He heaved her arm up one last time as he reached the kitchen worktop, pulling the blonde up onto the stool.

"Leave me alone." Shay sulked and dropped her head to the surface, talking to the marble.

"What's up with you?" Severide sat down next to the blonde, leaning forward and poking her shoulder.

"Ouch!" She reached up and rubbed her shoulder, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Shay, come on."

"I'm fine!" Shay exclaimed as she attempted to hold up her head with her hand.

"No you're not, today you had an argument with your best friend and now you're dragging yourself in here at this time stinking of alcohol, where have you been?" Severide raised his eyebrows at the blonde.

"To Clarice's place." Shay shrugged off the question as if it was nothing.

"I can't believe you." Kelly huffed as he got up and walked over to the other side of the counter, facing Shay and taking another sip of his whisky.

"I missed her." Shay looked up and watched the man in front of her.

"She was fucking awful to you, Shay. You can't just go crawling back to her." Severide explained, his eyebrows met at the middle as he looked down at the blonde who was resting her chin on the worktop.

"Can I have some of that?" She reached out her hand to the glass of whisky in Severide's hand.

"Nope, I think you've had enough."

"Clarice has wine racks."

"That's nice."

"So much wine." Shay closed her eyes dreamily.

"You're way too drunk."

"Liar."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Who?" Shay's face twisted with confusion.

"Clarice."

"_Nooooooo._" Shay rolled her eyes and over exaggeratedly threw her hands out to the side of her head.

"Who's the liar now?" Severide retorted.

"That was only a tiny lie." Shay brought her hand up to show the space between her thumb and her forefinger, grinning at her hand.

"Really, coz I bet Dawson thinks it's a bigger one." Severide dead-panned, taking another sip of his whisky and putting his glass on the side and walking off, leaving the blonde in silence as she thought.

* * *

_**A/N: And there we have it, again, I am so sorry for the massive gaps between chapters, I'll try and sort that out. - B xo**_


	10. Chapter 10: Apologies

**A/N: I'll start off with my own apology, I'm sorry about the length of these chapters. I need to work on them. But here, as a repayment, have this chapter. - B**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Apologies**

* * *

She didn't even bother looking at the time. She didn't even bother peeling off her work clothes which were sticking to her body after walking home in the rain. She didn't even bother turning the heating on even though it was freezing cold. She didn't even bother checking her phone. She just threw herself onto the bed and pulled the duvet up to her chin, cuddling it like a baby and sobbing. She couldn't help but think that it was all her fault, she didn't do anything _that _wrong, right? Dawson just laid across the bed, watching the motionless ceiling whilst her brain did re-runs of her entire life and every moment with Shay by her side. There was always those times where they caught each other smiling at the other, when Shay would nudge her in the ribs when a new girl started. They weren't just friends, she could feel it deep down in her soul, it was written in her to be with her. Dawson shook her head slightly, so much had changed within a year at the Firehouse, she had completely forgotten about Casey and moved onto a much prettier, elegant blonde that was by her side most of the time. _I'm so screwed._ She thought to herself as she curled up in the blanket, staring at her phone which was on her bedside cabinet, the light in the right hand corner was flashing. She couldn't give in to it, she had to play it out.

* * *

"Why isn't she picking up, oh God, what have I done?!" Shay whispered as she paced around the room of her apartment.

"If I wasn't here you'd sound like a mental patient right now." Severide giggled as he watched the blonde pace, she shot him a death glare and he flicked his line of vision to the keys that were on the kitchen worktop.

"Hey Gabby, it's me again, I just wanna talk about wha-" Shay spoke into the receiver, getting a tone as a reply. "Stupid voice mail!" She screamed at the phone before launching it across the room into the sofa.

"Calm down, she's probably napping or something." Severide span on the chair, smirking at the blonde who had a panic-struck face as she stood aimlessly in the middle of their apartment. Her head dropped to one side as she narrowed her eyes and her eyebrows attempted to meet at the middle.

"Napping? Really?" She spat as she watched Severide playing on the chair, "You're supposed to be helping."

"Well why don't you just go and see her?"

She knew it was stupid, she had completely pushed the idea of going round to Dawson's house and apologising, she smacked herself on the forehead before grabbing her purse and keys and hopping out of the door. She guessed the best she could do was apologise.

* * *

Dawson had given in, she had picked up her phone and noticed the 10 missed calls and the 4 new voice mail messages. She had listened to them all and she couldn't help but smile at the sound of Shay's voice, even though the tone was different to her usual happier tone, but it was still Shay. The same Leslie Shay who's smile would send butterflies through her stomach, a lot like her voice was doing right now.

She rolled out of the duvet and she climbed across the room to stare out of her window that looked down onto the street below her, there was a car that had pulled up further down the street that looked a lot like Shay's, she squinted to try and see the registration of the car, but failed. She threw herself back on the bed and sighed, she was even thinking about Shay's fucking_ car._

She felt herself drifting off into a sleep as she curled up in her bed once again, staring at the window, the cars headlights catching the raindrops that had settled on the glass, a few were rolling down the pane and Dawson followed them with her eyes until she felt them slowly shutting.

It was the sort of knock that woke her up that she jumped at, it was loud, definitely loud, but it was memorable. It was 3 large knocks and 2 little. She threw the duvet across the room and bolted down the stairs to the front door.

It was like one of those classic movie moments, when the guy appears at the door with the 'I'm-sorry-I-fucked-up' face and starts begging for forgiveness, except with Dawson it was a blonde woman standing at her door with a single rose in her hand, a sad smile painted across her face. It was that sad smile that reminded her about their past together, Gabby was always there for Leslie, and Leslie was always there for Gabby. It fitted, whenever Shay was upset, Severide would call up Dawson – it was like they were meant to be.

"I'm sorry." She choked as she held the rose out in front of her, "Sorry it's only one, I couldn't find a whole bouquet I mean, I would of tried I just wanted to get here as soon as po-"

"Get in here." Dawson pulled on the blonde's cold arm, bringing her into the hallway as she stepped back.

"I'm so sorry, Gabby. I didn't realise you felt the same way as I did, and then when you tried to act on it I kinda got weirded out a bit..." Shay trailed off, using her hands wildly as aids to her speech. Her eyes couldn't help but well up with tears, she fought them back as she walked through the hallway, following the brunette through her house.

"It's fine, really, I know you have your commitment issues." Dawson offered a tiny smile as Shay made her way into the house and sat down on the leather sofa, looking across at Dawson who had made herself comfortable on a single chair across the room.

"What if I could work on them? How about that?" Shay spoke up, looking down at her hands that were placed carefully on her lap.

"What do you mean?" Dawson had a hint of hope in her voice, she stared at the blonde who was still looking at her hands.

Shay looked up, smiling slightly across at the brunette who was deliberately making eye contact to catch out any lies. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

* * *

**A/N: Should I leave it there, or shall I continue? Let me know – B xo**


	11. Chapter 11: Dawson's Gay Parade

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I was wondering if I should continue this or not, but for all you lovely reviewers that wake me up in the middle of the night with your reviews, this is for you. - xo**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Dawson's Gay Parade**

* * *

Shay knocked on the door to her apartment several times before Severide came to open it, he rubbed his eye as Shay walked quickly into the apartment and picked up her uniform and threw it on.

"Hey, where were you?" Severide asked, completely unaware of where the blonde had been the night previous.

"Lets just say I was dealing with something... I mean, someone." Shay grinned as she pulled her boot onto her foot as she hopped around.

"You were totally around Dawson's, weren't you?" Severide laughed as he walked towards the blonde.

"Mhmm," Shay hummed as she tied up her boot, now sitting on the floor, "And I think I'll be going around there more often now." Shay grinned at the floor as she pulled on her laces, Severide laughed.

"Good on you, you need someone like Dawson, she's good for you, you're good for her." Severide smiled at the blonde who was being giddy.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Dawson sat at the worktop, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. Severide and Shay walk in by each others side, laughing at each other and Severide raises his eyebrows when he notices Dawson sitting at the worktop across the room.

"Your girlfriend awaits." He muttered to the blonde who couldn't help but smile, but subconsciously look around to see if anyone heard Severide announce it.

"Shh! I don't know if she wants to parade the whole thing, if you know what I mean." Shay harshly whispered to the man as he patted her back.

"Gotcha, no gay parade for Dawson." He grinned as he made his way across the room to the couch, which was already occupied by Herrmann and Casey, whilst Mills and Cruz were in the kitchen preparing lunch together.

Shay sat at the table and looked over her shoulder at Dawson who turned around and caught a glimpse of the blonde and smiled brightly. Shay grinned back at the brunette and turned her attention back to the paper which was on the table, as Dawson did the same.

Mills warily approached the opposite side of the worktop where Dawson was sitting and leant across it, throwing a towel over his shoulder and letting it rest there. He cleared his through as he looked down at Dawson, she quickly looked up and smiled at him.

"Can I help you, Peter Mills?" She quirked her eyebrow at him, closing the newspaper and folding her arms across it. Behind her, Shay turned around on her chair and tried to listen into the conversation between the two, she picked up the newspaper and attempted to hide behind it, but just peered over the top to watch the pair.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and try this new dish I made last night, it's not much but... I don't know..." He tailed off, his eyes squinting slightly as he watched Dawson's face for a reply.

Severide caught sight of Shay and listened in too, he scoffed at Mills' behaviour and rolled his eyes at Shay, who briefly glanced over at him. Shay sat and tried to make herself look busy although she was still listening.

"Hmmm, I don't think so." Dawson laughed confidently, watching Mills' face drop as he pulled the towel off of his shoulder. Shay turned her chair back around to the table and looked over her shoulder, just as Dawson looked over hers, she smiled again and Shay's eyebrows furrowed with confusion as she watched the brunette turn back around.

"Oh, well... Why not? Is it the timing because, I can do it tomorrow..." Mills' voice squeaked in confusion as he folded the towel in his hands, staring at Dawson who was smirking.

"Well, the thing is... Peter Mills, I don't think my girlfriend would approve." She raised her eyebrows as the last words fell out of her mouth, she stood up from the stool, pushing it away with the backs of her legs, she span around on her heels and winked at Shay who was gobsmacked, staring at the brunette with an open mouth, Dawson brushed past her and let her fingertips run down the length of Shay's bare arm which was delicately placed on the back of the chair. Shay still held the newspaper limp in her hands as she watched Dawson leave the room and she turned back to the guys who were sitting on the couch.

"Never mind." Mills' voice squeaked as he span around and made himself busy with the food, his cheeks bright red with embarrassment as he began chopping.

Everyone else in the room fell silent and turned to Shay who was still sitting in the chair with a look of confusion still across her face.

"Well then," Herrmann announced, "I think I called that one."

* * *

"You're crazy, you know that." Shay stood at the door of the ambulance, learning on it for stability, she watched the brunette packing away several bandages and medication into a kit, she span around at the sound of Shay's voice and watched her, smiling.

"Shut up, you love it." Dawson grinned, standing up and meeting Shay's eye level. Shay's gut flipped at the mention of the word 'love' and she grinned.

"You know it." She gulped as she watched the woman in front of her getting closer and closer.

"So I was wondering," Dawson hovered closer to Shay's face, alternating her view between Shay's eyes and her lips. "Maybe we could see a movie tonight, and then I could cook you something after..."

"Hmm, I think there's a word for a movie and then a meal together..." Shay giggled, quirking her eyebrow at Dawson.

"Yeah, I think there is," Dawson laughed, not breaking eye contact with the blonde, "I think they call it, uh... a date?" Dawson laughed still, but watch the blonde's eyes lighten with the word, "So what do you think?"

"I think that sounds like a capital idea." Shay giggled, leaning in towards the brunette and wrapping her free arm around Dawson's waist, catching Dawson by surprise, pulling her forward into Shay's embrace. She stopped as Dawson's face was directly, in front of hers, she looked up at Dawson's eyes and back down to her lips before closing the gap between the both of them, she gently pressed her lips into Dawson's and closed her eyes as the warmth in her stomach flooded up to her cheeks as her heart pounded underneath her jacket, she squeezed Dawson's waist slightly before bringing her hand up to place on Dawson's cheek.

Casey and Mills were sitting at the table across the hall and they couldnt help but catch a glimpse of Shay and Dawson in the ambulance and Casey nudged Mills' arm before laughing.

"Hey Mills, maybe the next hot EMT could be yours." He chuckled, watching Mills' face for a response, he stayed quiet and went quickly back to work, ignoring the girls in the ambulance.

Dawson smiled after Shay pulled her lips away from hers, slightly out of breathe, she asked, "So, I guess that's a yes?"

* * *

**A/N: Next up, Dawson and Shay's date and someone else coming into the picture.. Thanks for reading xo**


End file.
